Making the Best of Things
by affezie
Summary: Kagome is involved in an arranged marriage with Sesshoumaru. Even though its not something she wants, she tries make the best of her marriage.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay guys, this is my first fanfic. Plz tell me what you think and be nice :). I'm open to opinions and advice**.

Disclaimer: OMG totally forgot...I do not own nor make profit from Inuyasha.

I've heard that a girl's wedding day is the happiest day in her life. It's all about her. Well, my wedding day is the saddest day in my life. It's the saddest day in my life because I'm not marrying a person that I love or even want. Yes, Sesshoumaru Taisho is intelligent, good looking, has money, and everything that girl could ever want; however, it's not what I want. Also, this day is not all about me. It's all about my family and my future husbands'. It's about their want for a strong lineage and a good business deal.

I was told, that by doing this, I should be honored. I was also told, that because I'm doing this for my family, I am a good daughter and will be a good wife.

"Making the necessary sacrifices to make those around you happy is what being a good woman, a good daughter, and a good wife is all about." That is what my mother told me as I was getting ready for my "special" day. But as she told me this, I looked at her, and I wondered. I wondered whether or not my grandmother told her the same thing when she was arranged to be married to my father. I also wondered if she even believed it during her wedding day, and if she believes it now.

So, here I am now, walking down the aisle with my arm hooked with my fathers'. As I'm walking, I'm looking at my surroundings and I'm looking down at my dress. I smirk, thinking "At least I had some choice in this whole thing." I figured if I was going to get married, and have to put up a front for the rest of my life, I might as well try to have some say in my life.

Okay, so here we are at the alter. Father kisses me on the head and tells me how proud he is of me, just like we practiced. Now, Sesshoumaru offers his hand, and I take it. Now we're standing face to face. As I look up into his eyes, here he goes giving me a glare. If that's how he wants it, fine. Let staring contest number 7, begin. I give him my sweetest smile and stare lovingly into his eyes. My smile gradually gets bigger, and his glare gets harder and harder. One thing I've learned about Sesshoumaru in these past months, is that he doesn't take to kindly to people standing up to him; and knowing that I can push his buttons so well, puts a little warmth in my heart.

"Do you Kagome, take Sesshoumaru to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do"

"Do you Sesshoumaru, take Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife.?"

"I do"

"With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Without losing eye contact ,we lean forward, but I plan to win this round. Unexpectedly I grab him and kiss him with everything in me, while staring into his eyes. Everyone in the audience give their applause. Sesshoumaru blinks and furiously looks away , while I give him the most evil smirk.

Kagome 4 /Sesshoumaru 3


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

I deeply apologize for the lat update. I know it's annoying. University is kicking my butt and it's trying to kill me. Thanks for the reviews and comments I really appreciate them. Please continue to do so, so that I may be able to get an insight on what you guys want. I aim to please.

-peace and blessings,

-affezie

'Ugh…..when is this day going to end,' I thought as I sat through the reception. As I thought this, I made sure it didn't show up on my face. Rule number one of being a part of the Higurashi and Taisho family; always keep up appearances.

'Uh oh, here come the guests.'

First up, is the rival to both of our families' companies, Naraku Onigumo. Naraku Onigumo is the type of gentleman you never want to be alone with. He's been after me since we all went to high school together. His hope was to take Sesshoumaru's place as my betrothed. As we can see, that has failed. Sesshoumaru and Naraku have been in competition with each other since they were boys, always trying to prove who was better.

This is the one time I can say that I'm actually glad to marry Sesshoumaru. Naraku is underhanded, sneaky, and chauvinistic, and the fact that he is a spider demon just seals the deal for me. Just think, all eight of his hair legs roaming over my…ewww. I just got a chill. Besides, although Sesshoumaru is an ass, he does look awesome in his dog demon form.

"Kagome, you look absolutely ravishing today," Naraku says as he spends a little too much time kissing my hand.

"Why, thank you Naraku. I hope you're enjoying yourself."

"I would be enjoying myself even more, if I was by your side."

'And I would be enjoying myself even more if I was put out of my misery, but hey, life's not fair.'

"Well, I'm sure there is another lucky girl out there who will mesmerize you more than I have."

"I doubt that, but if you ever need anything and I mean anything, feel free to show up at my door."

"I…."

"Thank you, for giving your regards Naraku to me and _my wife_." "As you can see the best candidate has won, and there is no intent of me letting her go," Sesshoumaru interjected as he possessively circled his arms around my waist.

Naraku snarled saying, "I see. Well, I hope the happy couple will stay very happy."

As he walked away, I made sure nobody was paying attention and elbowed Sesshoumaru in his stomach and said, "Was that necessary?"

"He needed to know his place," he countered

"Oh really, and I guess you were the right person for the job."

"You just remember that you need to be the good little wife. Any slips ups will cause a media frenzy, and that is not something that our family needs or wants right now."

"Oh so I'll be the fall of our families?"

"It surely won't be this Sesshoumaru."

'That egotistical….'

Let round eight begin.

Sesshoumaru and I have our own little way of dealing with each other public and privately. Our staring contests are our little way of arguing without making a scene. What people see as two people gazing into each other's eyes, really is two people trying to kill each other with a death ray that would one day soon come out of our eyes.

I remember the first contest we ever had. It was the day we first met. My family and I flown from Japan to New York, which was going to be my new home. I haven't spoken or even looked at them because I was so furious about the choice of whom I want to marry being taken away from me.

"Kagome don't sulk its unbecoming of a lady," Akira, my mother chastised. My mom came from a long line of mikos. She grew up on my grandfather's shrine where she learned the skills of a miko, which she passed down to me. Miko blood seemed to only run in the women of the family, so my brother didn't have as much responsibility on his shoulders, unlike me.

"Kagome I know it's hard, but you have to realize that because of your heritage and status , we must follow tradition," my father reasoned. My father is an Inu youkai. He was able to marry my mother only because of the power and strength of our bloodline. Besides, because of our powers, there is a less likely chance of offspring being hanyou. If anything it more than likely enhances the power of the pups.

"Are you sure it's just tradition father?"

"I mean the rise in our power and the family name, and of course the money that we will gain through my misery is very tempting. Besides, be honest with yourselves, nobody ever arranged marriages because of tradition, it's the best way to maintain your position and power, right father?"

"Now listen here, I will not sit by and have you patronize me. I am your father…"

"And I am your daughter. So happy we got that clarified, aren't you?"

If I know anything, I know how to push somebody's buttons. And I just pushed my father's. He lifted is hand to hit me, but my mother stopped him before he could.

"Now Kagome, you don't have to be so brisk. I know this is not the ideal situation. But all you can do is make the best of things. I know this is not something you want to hear, but we all do stuff in life that we don't want to."

Before I could retort we were already at the mansion. I composed myself, and readied myself to meet my future husband.

When we approached the house, we knocked on the door. A little green man answered.

"Good evening, the Taisho family is waiting to see you. I shall announce your arrival. Follow me."

As we followed the little green imp, I became lost in thought, not even soaking in the beautiful interior of the Taisho's home.

I began thinking about the words of my mother, about making the best of things.

I came to the conclusion that I could either be miserable and let this situation get the best of me or I can accept the fact that I'm in this situation and make sure that I can be as happy as possible. I was hoping maybe that I'll be able to be alone with my future husband to discuss this arrangement.

"Presenting the Higurashi family"

"Jin my friend, it has been so long," said Sesshoumaru's father Inu Taisho.

" I agree my friend, too long, but with this engagement I'm sure we'll see each other often."

"I agree, the joining of our families will sure be a great opportunity for us and the talk of the season."

"You remember Izaiyo, my second wife."

"Of course how could I forget?" "And you remember my wife Akiyo and this is my son Souta."

"Of course, Akiyo you look more beautiful every time I see you."

"Oh Inu, you always say that," said my blushing mother.

"And it is always true. Souta, you look just like your father."

As I watched Sesshoumaru's father interact with everyone. I started to think maybe this won't be so bad. I mean if my husband was anything like Inu then maybe there is some hope.

"Ah Kagome, I haven't seen you since you were a baby, now look at you. You look just like your mother."

"Thank you," I replied.

"I want you all to meet my youngest Rin, my youngest son Inuyasha, and my oldest Sesshoumaru."

After hearing his name, I looked up and seen the coldest glare in my life mixed with disgust.

'How dare he,' I thought. 'This is no picnic for me either. I guess working together is thrown out the window.' I locked eyes with him, and showed him that the feeling was mutual, and I was not the one to be pushed around. Unfortunately, I quickly look away after I felt a sharp hit with his youki against me.

I looked up just in time to see his smirk. Fine, if he wants to make this into battle, then I accept.

Sesshoumaru 1/Kagome 0

He better be prepared.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since the first little tryst Sesshoumaru and I had, we've been at it ever since. Round two was at the dinner table, after the introductions were made. Most of the talk was happening between our parents: catching up, what's new in the business world, and the latest society gossip. I was sitting at the dinner table in my own little world when, all of a sudden, I felt someone trying to burn a whole in my head.

Looking up, I spotted Lord Pain in the Ass himself glaring at me as if he could make me disappear if he tried really hard.  
Refusing to play into his staring competition, I rolled my eyes and turned my head in dismissal. Obviously this ticked him off since I heard a low growl and so did everyone else from the way the table grew silent and everyone staring at us.

My father gave me a pointed look, mouthing me to behave. I sighed and turned to Sesshoumaru. Clearing my throat, I tried to spark up a conversation, "So Sesshoumaru, I've heard you graduated top of your class from Columbia University, that's im-"

"Impressive, I know. One of the top universities in the US, matter of fact the world. This Sesshoumaru does nothing and possess nothing but the best. Lately however, I've had to make exceptions," He said while pinning me with his look.

_Sigh, so much for being civil._

"I see, well, we all had to make exceptions. Especially me, I graduated from Oxford University, second ranked school in the world, and I had to settle for a man who graduated from a university that didn't even make the top ten. But still, very impressive if you look at the small picture that is America in this big picture that we call the world. Congratulations." I lifted my glass and took a sip.

"Also, I'm very social, polite, and can create and add some substance to a conversation, which you can hardly do from what I have seen in the few hours I've known you. So therefore, I'm settling for a man who has a mediocre, if not piss poor personality. I mean seriously it's like you're socially retarded."

"Let's see mediocre school, personality…Hmm, I may have to set aside some male companions. Who knows what else you could be mediocre in?" I said as I looked under the table as if I was checking out his package.

"_Tsk Tsk_. That will definitely be a problem. They do have pills to help with that." All of a sudden a glass was broken, a bleeding hand was on a table, and a red eyed demon was staring at me ready to kill, with 4 men holding him down and two women trying to calm him down. While I just sat back and laughed.

Kagome 1/Sesshoumaru 1


End file.
